


Failed to Protect

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Background Raily, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives, Sometimes I like to do what isn't expected of me, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: ididnotreadthetermsandconditions said: Hey it's captaincanarygotmelike (although I'm sure you already know that). For the drabble thing, I challenge you to use both 13 and 80 in the same ficSara gets thrown when something happens to her and Leonard undercover





	Failed to Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParchmentandQuill8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentandQuill8/gifts).



> 13\. “I lost our baby.”
> 
> 80\. “Does he know about the baby?”
> 
> I don't know what you all expected me to write, but I'm pretty certain that what you're about to read wasn't it.

When they landed in the twenties, everyone on the Waverider had expected the mission to go easily. They had it down to a system now. Find the aberration. Get into some sort of mess regarding said aberration. Make aberration worse or realize the consequences of it. Encounter the aberration again and fix. Finally, time jump away to next aberration and repeat.

However, things got a little more complex with the latest one. Couples had been vanishing throughout suburbs. The only connection was that all of them had been parents to young children, who disappeared shortly after. With the latest couple, baby twins were missing their mother and father. Said twins had been taken back to the Waverider as the team plotted out how to deal with the current problem.

In the end, they decided to make it an undercover job. Two pairs of team members would move into houses in neighborhoods where the most disappearances had been happening. Sara and Leonard would be one of the pairs, and Lily and Ray wound up being the other. The twins would be split up and each one would be placed with one of the pair. (Mick’s joke of Martin becoming ‘Grandpa’ earlier than he expected had brought on a look of terror in Ray as the older man glared at him)

Leonard and Sara had settled in quickly with the twin as a family ready for a fresh start away from the city. They’d played the happy family act for their neighbors, and the neighbors had bought it. It helped that they were actually married, and the little boy did have some resemblance to him and Sara. No one would have ever suspected that they were searching for whoever was taking the families.

After two weeks, Leonard went out with Mick and Nate to explore one of the leads that Nate had caught wind of. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived at the warehouse Nate had said it would be at, it was empty. But at least some of the kidnapped couples had been there based on the personal effects they’d found. One was a locket that had belonged to the twins' mother, so Leonard knew that at least she had been alive.

When he got back to the house he was staying at with Sara, something felt wrong. Leonard had his cold gun out as he slipped inside, prepared if anything that wasn’t Sara came out of the shadows. However, he was greeted instead with the sight of Sara curled up in a blanket on the couch. She looked miserable when she lifted her head as he stepped into the room.

“What happened?” he asked cautiously. He’d never seen Sara like this before.

Sara closed her eyes before reopening them. “I lost our baby.”

Leonard felt like his soul left his body for a few moments before slamming back into him. The kid they were in charge of wasn’t his. He and Sara were only taking care of him until they found his parents and everyone else who had gone missing. But in the past few weeks, he had grown to care for the kid. It made him wonder of what ifs for him and Sara, ones he still wasn’t sure if she also wanted.

“I had just gotten him down for a nap,” she continued. “And then I just felt exhausted suddenly. I didn’t make it back to our room, I just dropped in the middle of the hallway. When I woke up, I figured something was wrong. Then I went into his room and he wasn’t there. There wasn’t any sign of a forced entry or anything.”

Leonard sat down beside her as Sara wiped her eyes angrily. “I thought we could keep him safe. I thought everything would work out, but I let them take him. All this time I was expecting something to come in the middle of the night and then I get drugged in the middle of the day. I failed him.”

“We didn’t know how they were taking the families,” Leonard reminded her. “We just knew the parents went first, and the kids went missing next. The drugging thing makes sense. We’ve been up at the smallest sounds with the kid. His parents were probably the same way. You’d have to drug them beforehand to sneak past them and take them without alerting anyone.”

“Oh god,” Sara covered her mouth. “They drugged me...”

“But you’re fine,” he said. “And all those kids and families are going to be fine too. We’re going to figure out where they are, pop them back in their lives, and then move onto the next aberration.”

Sara nodded before standing up quickly. “We need to warn Ray and Lily about this so they can keep the girl safe.”

Leonard raised a finger as an idea dawned on him. “But whoever’s going after her is going to have to get into that house. We haven’t invited anyone inside, and neither have they.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“You’re an assassin, I’m a semi-reformed crook,” Leonard replied. “If there’s one thing we both know, it’s waiting for the right moment for everything to fall perfectly into place.”

* * *

Lying in wait at Ray and Lily’s turned out to work perfectly. The kidnappers still got the girl twin, but Leonard and Sara were able to track down where she was taken. It was a hospital that had just been closed down for one that was closer into the town. Inside, they discovered that the parents and children had been kidnapped for a sort of eugenics program. Once they discovered that, Sara alerted the team to their location to shut everything down.

The families had been returned to their homes with their children as soon as they were freed and checked over by Gideon in her avatar form. For the most part, they were fine, although all were dosed with amnesia pills to forget some of the traumas they’d gone through. The children, who had been isolated from their parents, were happy to see them again. The twins were reunited to their relieved parents, who thanked Sara and Leonard and Ray and Lily for watching over them.

With all the business squared away, the time travelers returned to the Waverider and left the twenties. As soon as they were in the temporal zone, everyone had gone to separate parts of the ship. Sara had slipped off to the med bay while Leonard had gone to the cargo bay to clean his gun and catch up with Mick. Gideon and Amaya had followed her in there shortly after.

“Gideon, can you run a test on me?” Sara asked quietly once Amaya shut the door. “I need to make sure that whatever I got drugged with isn’t going to affect anything.”

“Of course,” Gideon nodded and moved over to the screen that monitored Sara’s vitals. “Take a seat.”

Sara complied as Amaya watched silently. A blue light ran over her body twice. Gideon studied the readouts and smiled over at her.

“There are no effects of whatever you were drugged with in your system. Everything is fine, Captain.”

“Good,” Sara nodded. “When I realized I’d been drugged, I was scared something would happen and Leonard would find out about it in the worst way. That’s not how I want him to know.”

“I don’t blame you,” Amaya said. “If I was in your shoes, I would be too.”

“Yeah,” the assassin bit her lip. “That whole day was horrible. Getting drugged wasn’t the worst part, but finding out I hadn’t been able to protect that baby from getting taken. What if it hadn’t been someone else’s kid? How would I tell Leonard about that?”

“Does he know about the baby?” Gideon inquired.

Sara shook her head. “Not yet. I was going to, but then we had to go undercover and it didn’t feel like the right time. Today I’ll do it though. I just wanted to make sure we were both okay first.”

Amaya smiled. “I know I already told you this, but congratulations.”

“I echo that sentiment,” Gideon added.

“Thanks,” Sara rose from the bed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to find my husband.”

She exited the med bay and made her way towards where Leonard was on the ship. On her way, she ended up passing by Ray and Lily in the middle of a moment, although the lovebirds didn’t notice her. Sara smiled as she walked by the scene, happy to see that something was finally happening between the two of them. Perhaps the undercover mission had aided them with their obvious feelings towards each other.

Leonard had been leaving the cargo bay just as she rounded the corner to enter it.

“Everything okay?” he asked. “I saw you slip off to the med bay after we got to the temporal zone.”

Sara smiled. “Everything’s great, but I’ve got something to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hopefully you all liked this one?
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
